


Burden of Proof

by 1shinymess (magpie4shinies)



Series: Extenuating Circumstances [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie4shinies/pseuds/1shinymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're thinking of him. I can tell because you look sort of proud, but not in a paternal way. I think I'm beginning to understand the puppy analogy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden of Proof

Harvey could never really enter a room quietly: his presence usually preceded him. With a band of musicians. He didn't feel the need to be subtle when he entered the open area that contained the associate office space, so his natural presence drew several looks from people who were looking for a distraction or waiting for someone particular to enter the room. Most of them looked back down after ascertaining his identity, but a few watched him hopefully in the unlikely event that he might tap them for a case.

Why he'd do that when he had his own walking law library was beyond Harvey's ken.

Mike was actually at his desk where he was supposed to be, which was a good start in Harvey's eyes. Mike in his cubicle generally equaled Mike getting his shit done. Unfortunately, there was also the variable of Louis leaning over Mike's shoulder from behind, one hand propped up on his desk to the right of Mike's computer.

 _What is he doing here now?_ Harvey wondered, looked the scene over. _God, back up a little, man. I know you've heard of personal space._

Harvey paused, stepping closer to the wall when he was close enough now to hear Louis' less than dulcet tones to prevent any potential collisions in the busier walkway.

"Privacy? Yeah, that's an interesting tort, I've always thought. So much conflicting precedent occurring so quickly, and they're still discovering things about the law, it's...fascinating, so really, kudos on the go getter routine and digging into the sticky aspects of law. If you're shirking your assigned work for this--"

Mike reached out, unerringly found and grasped a folder and held it up for Louis, all without taking his eyes away from his monitor. "Here's a summary of the will, all potential conflicts are highlighted and solutions based upon precedent are listed. This is for Harvey."

After a few beats, Louis took the folder and began paging through the contents.

Mike finally looked up. Louis' expression was sour. "Hm. I'll take a look at it. Now--"

"Louis," Mike said pleasantly. "I'm Harvey's associate. His work gets priority. I did your estate dispute because it was quick. We have two cases for large clients who bring lots of money into the firm. You have other associates you can tap. Please stop trying to get me in trouble with Harvey." Then he looked back to his monitor.

Louis stood, jaw clenching tighter and tighter. Harvey wondered if he should worry about apoplexy briefly before he obviously took a deep breath and let it go.

Harvey smiled and leaned against the wall as he watched Louis forcibly calm himself while Mike ignored his little theatrics in favor of--presumably--working on the assignment Harvey had given him. _Not bad..._

Of course, his movement caught Louis' attention, bringing the man over to Harvey.

Harvey glanced over at Mike, focused in his cubicle. "He's getting better."

Louis approximated a bland expression. "He's adequate."

Harvey looked down at the file Louis was holding and deliberately reached out as though to take it. "So you're going to trash that and redo it? I can throw it away for you."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Oh, he can do the bookwork," he said, tucking the folder close to his side protectively. "That's never been in question."

Considering the will Mike had been tasked with reviewing was 71 pages of the most dense legal script imaginable, Harvey wasn't surprised Louis was keeping it. Lawyers really shouldn't be allowed to draft their own will.

"He's less timid, at least," Louis muttered, backing off a step and pasting on a false smile. " _You're welcome_ for that. You know, by the way."

Harvey looked at him narrowly. Louis hadn't been picking at Mike with the intention of strengthening him. Nor had blackmailing him into smoking _pot_ been for his own good, either. Louis looked away first, and Harvey took the small victory as a cue to head back to his own office.

Louis' voice sounded once as Harvey was about to turn down the main hall to the partners' offices. "Looking forward to your ceremony, Harvey."

Harvey looked over his shoulder. "Any excuse to drink expensive wine on someone else's dime, eh, Louis?"

Louis sneered at him and Harvey smiled pleasantly and continued to his office. He tapped Donna's desk as he passed, slowing briefly. "Have you confirmed my reservation at _Elaine's_?"

"I did that yesterday. Tonight, 7pm."

Harvey paused. "Thorough." He looked her over curiously. "Did I buy you a dress to wear to the ball, Cinderella?"

Donna smirked. "Please. I spent that money on another tux for Mike."

"...why?"

"He's only got the one right now, Harvey. It's nice, but..." she looked at him frankly and he nodded. Mike really would wear the same tux he'd worn to the last office party and not think anything of the fact that some of the same clients might be at this event, and the other partners would definitely notice that kind of thing.

Donna shrugged. "I figured you'd want him along."

"No, no. Good thinking," Harvey said, waving a hand. "But buy yourself something, too."

"I did," Donna said, smirk returning.

Harvey looked at her curiously. "Not a dress."

Donna shook her head and looked at him with complete satisfaction. "You're very generous, but I must say, I was surprised at your daring."

"I'm a charming cad," Harvey said agreeably. _Lingerie?_ he wondered. Donna's smirk attained a tinge of Knowingly Smug and Harvey's eyes narrowed faintly before he turned and entered his office. _She's definitely spent too much time around me._

He checked his email and found one from Mike, sent two minutes ago.

 _The charges are all contingent upon a reasonable expectation of privacy. Henry admitted the place was open when they were there, but he didn't know they were actors. I'm researching precedent, but since Elena is the one who booked the spa and_ she _knew the place was shut down for the day, I think we can get an injunction to stop publication on the book._

A hollow knock pulled his attention away from the screen and he saw Mike peering in at him from the door. "You're ridiculous."

Mike widened his eyes and tilted his head just a little, giving himself an over-exaggerated look of innocence. "Can I come in, Dad?"

Harvey winced. "Never call me that."

Mike took his horrified shudder as the wave to come in and plopped down on the couch. "I'll remember," he said, smiling pleasantly.

Harvey could see his wicked amusement lurking in the slight tension around his eyes and the slightly sharp nature of his otherwise bland expression and decided he would need to take proper revenge later. "Whatever. What do you want?"

Mike nodded to his screen. "Got my email?" Harvey nodded. "Great! I think I found some precedent to support our case. It's First Circuit, but it's pretty strong."

"First is better than Eleventh. Or _Ninth,_ God forbid. Send me a briefing on it and I'll think about it. Here's a deposition from the staff that might help. Go through it leave me to my work, minion."

"Minion? Really? Didn't we decide I'm more like Robin?"

"The point is, you do my bidding. I'm bidding."

"Yes, master."

" _Mike_...only at home."

Mike snorted, eyes crinkling with the smile he was trying to hide. " _Yes, boss._ "

Harvey's mouth twitched. "Better."

Mike nodded and slipped out of the room. Harvey didn't stare after him for more than a few seconds.

"Hate to see him go, love--"

" _Thank you_ , Donna," Harvey interrupted.

"Welcome! It's so cute how you try not to stare. Did you get a picture when he was wearing your suit two weeks ago? I just had mine printed out. It's adorable."

Harvey scowled t her through the window and very pointedly changed the subject. "Have the Daniels' counsel called yet?"

"Have I given you their latest ridiculous counter offer?"

"Would you mind saying it with a silly accent this time? We passed the funny/pathetic threshold two offers ago."

"Expect to receive the report from a Swiss mountain climber."

"Looking forward to it," Harvey said, grinning. Then he leaned back in his chair, eyes returning to the screen where Mike's email was still open.

Three weeks ago, Harvey had made his interest in Mike known as blatant as he'd been willing to be, and been pleased, though unsurprised, to find it returned. That same night, though, he'd found Mike had disobeyed one of his first orders.

Harvey had to admit, it seemed like it was more of a letter of the law vs. spirit of it, thing: he'd forbidden Trevor to Mike because no one else had ever bothered to end what was obviously a bad influence in his life, and while Mike may have gone to see him, what Harvey had observed indicated it had been in a naive attempt to give his friend the same opportunity to clean up and do something worthwhile with his life.

Mike was clawing his way out of the gutter his life had become and wanted to encourage his former friend to do the same. Apparently, it had led to violence Mike hadn't trusted him enough to tell him about.

So they still had work to do on the trust front. Harvey wouldn't sleep with anyone who was afraid of him, especially an associate. Mike should be afraid of _disappointing him_ , sure, but the expression of dread on his face when he'd ducked back down to try and wave Harvey away had pretty neatly spelled out that he wasn't quite ready for an adult relationship yet.

Watching him, it was obvious that he would grow as quickly in this as he grew in anything he put effort into. Turning Louis' dead-end _pro bono_ mine-field into 15 new, paying clients without anything more than a cliché from Harvey, was a positive sign of that.

The fact that Harvey hadn't had to step in between him and Tanaka once during the whole case was impressive on its own. He'd also been even faster than Harvey had come to expect of him with the prep-work on the documents during Ray's case, even without considering the time he'd taken to bike or take a taxi back to Joy's or the distraction Trevor had proven himself to be, once again.

When Mike had immediately run to help Trevor out while accidentally trashing a 2 billion dollar deal had Harvey wavering again. Strangely enough, it was his insistence on standing up for Trevor that actually made Harvey think. He wasn't panicking when Harvey confronted him after Ray's trial, he admitted what he was about to do and then looked him right in the eye and told him what he was going to do.

Mike had deliberately gone forward with all of the cards on the table, knowing he was risking Harvey's good opinion. He'd thought it through and made his choice like an adult. Granted, he could've come clean about the drug dealers, but he also could have refused to talk about them just as easily. Standing up to Harvey had taken balls. The kid was still learning, but...he was a lot closer that day than he'd been even the week before.

His work with Gabrielle Stone's case was also impressive. Even with his obvious distraction periodically throughout the case, he held up his end of the deal. Even drunk, he'd maintained his focus reasonably. He was obviously shaping up.

It was also just as obvious from his--sincerely, flatteringly overwhelmed--look of open admiration and intrigue that he hadn't changed his mind about a more personal relationship with Harvey, no matter how much shit Harvey had given him about Rachel and Gabby.

Donna's voice from his intercom interrupted his musings. "You're thinking of him. I can tell because you look sort of proud, but not in a paternal way. I think I'm beginning to understand the _puppy_ analogy. Do you want to make him your--"

"Ignoring you," Harvey said absently, but let her interruption be the mark for returning to work. Mike seemed to have a solid lead on O'Malley's indiscreet spewing of his embarrassing family history, so that left Harvey with the cleanup work on the Daniels arbitration and dissolution of the the Donaldson contract.

He tapped thoughtfully on the phone and then lifted the receiver and dialed Sam's number.

"Sam Donaldson? Harvey Specter."

 _My brother's lawyer?_

"That's right, and I think I have an idea that should leave both you and your brother in the best position for your solo work..."

Mike's idea panned out, too, and they both ended up having to meet with their clients on the same day, so Harvey left to make sure the Donaldsons actually agreed on the one thing that would salvage their professional careers and Mike went off to school a lawyer who'd been practicing law for ten years professionally.

They both won their cases, but Harvey still got the better deal by getting Sam Donaldson signed to the firm, which he pointed out to Mike when he started gloating as they made their way back through the office.

Mike's mouth dropped open slightly in outrage and Harvey smirked faintly. Mike's outrage collapsed and he snickered, dragging a hand over his hair and shaking his head.

Harvey tucked the reaction away for further thought. He was used to charming even the most unwilling, client or opponent. He'd charmed _Louis_ , for God's sake. People might hate him, but they always _liked_ him. That said, they didn't usually laugh with him. Mike did, though. Often. And not in a way that said he was looking to build Harvey up for anything in particular.

"All right, all right. You win at life," Mike said, capitulating without anything more than a roll of his eyes. "Paperwork duty?"

Harvey smirked. "Good guess."

"I live to serve," Mike said, waving lazily, and split away from Harvey to head to the associates' cubicles.

~

Mike returned to his cubicle feeling pretty good. He'd found a loophole in the law which kept the book deal from going through. Stanley O'Malley was happy enough to then negotiate a contract to keep Eliza Duncan from blabbing about his family's hereditary embarrassment. Mike wasn't sure he could justify paying 2 million dollars to anyone to avoid the public knowing that a quirk of genetics had O'Malley babies regularly born with tails, but the client was happy and that meant Harvey was happy.

That made Mike's life _so much easier_. Now he just had to file the new contract for the O'Malley as well as Harvey's dissolution paperwork. Thank God he'd read up on that last week.

He paused upon entering his workspace, quickly cataloging his desk and confirming nothing was out of place. Minor adjustments to the monitor and the position of the chair were a good indication if the other associates had been in his workspace and were a good warning technique for the lame pranks they'd taken to playing.

Some paperwork he hadn't locked up had ended up as a chain of paper men once, and another time his monitor image had been flipped upside down and the menu panel glued shut. He'd learned to lock everything up and a quick look through a PDF for the OS and he was able to use the run command to fix the image on his monitor. He was only grateful, amateurs that they were, they hadn't fucked with the contrast before disappearing.

Nothing was out of place, thankfully, and he glanced around to find everyone actually doing work rather than pretending to do work. _Thank you for America's need to litigate, God. Amen._

He settled into his desk and actually felt pretty happy with himself when it only took him 45 minutes to get Harvey's dissolution filed correctly.

He was five minutes into his own work justifying the hours billed when he felt someone staring at him intently. "Mike Ross?"

Kara Silver, Jessica's secretary, was standing beside the opening to his cubicle. He stiffened minutely at the very strange occurrence and tried to swallow it, forcing his expression to stay even. "Yes?"

Kara looked at him evenly, no hint of her feelings in her expression. "Ms. Pearson would like to speak to you."

Mike swallowed, dread clenching his stomach. "All right," he said, quickly locking his computer and standing. "Do you know...?"

Kara glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and even through his growing panic, Mike could label it as a weighing glance. She seemed to be sizing him up. "I'm afraid I couldn't say."

"...right."

 _I'm OK...at least she doesn't seem like she's trying to figure out how we pulled it off, or like she's mad at me,_ Mike thought.

The walk to Jessica's office was actually worse than it'd been when he thought she'd found out about him smoking with Tom Keller, but Kara, unlike Donna, wasn't aware of the situation...hopefully. So Mike did his best to keep cool and follow her without looking like he was having a nervous breakdown.

Kara waved him into the office and pulled the door shut behind him. Harvey was sitting calmly enough, but there was a tension around his eyes that spoke of conflict. Mike barely looked at him, trusting his memory to take in what he needed to know before turning to Jessica. "You wanted to see me, Ms. Pearson?"

Jessica was standing behind her desk, face unreadable. "Yes, thank you, Mike. I know you haven't been working here for very long, so you may not know that there are some things we take _very_ seriously at _Pearson Hardman_."

Mike looked at her, confusion overtaking his panic. "OK...?"

Jessica hesitated a moment, eyes flicking to Harvey and something like regret might have briefly appeared over her face before it shut back down. "Sexual harassment," she said bluntly. "We have a very strict policy about it."

Even more confused, Mike looked to Harvey for a cue. He was looking forward stiffly, staring straight at the wall. Mike looked back at Jessica with a furrowed brow and set his hand on the extra chair he'd stopped behind. "Do you mind...?"

Jessica blinked, glancing down of his hand gripping the chair and back up. "Of course."

Mike carefully stepped around the chair and settled into it. "I'm...actually pretty well versed on the company policy for harassment," he said slowly. He glanced between Jessica and Harvey again before continuing. "Page 113 of the _Pearson Hardman Employee Code of Conduct states that any intern, employee or staff member who is found to be harassing another member of Pearson Hardman, where harassment is defined as the systematic persecution by besieging with repeated annoyances, threats, or intentional discomforts, is liable for punitive action to be taken, which may include suspension without pay, termination of employment without prior notice or severance pay, and potentially criminal charges dependent upon the severity of the harassment._ "

Jessica's eyebrows arched faintly and Mike smiled faintly in response. "Something like that, anyway, right?" He didn't wait for Jessica's nod to continue. "I doubt you asked me hear to check if I've memorized our Code of Conduct, however, and that wouldn't account for Harvey..."

Jessica looked at him thoughtfully, mouth twitching up slightly. "Are you saying you haven't been harassed since coming to work for _Pearson Hardman_?" she asked coolly.

Mike bit his lip. "Well, I didn't want to say anything, but...do you know about the pony talk?"

Jessica's expression went from zero to _aggressively confused_ in the same instant Harvey had to muffle a startled burst of laughter.

Mike looked at Jessica calmly, ignoring Harvey's silent tremors beside. "I don't know if anybody has ever addressed appropriate ways to talk to subordinates with Louis, but..."

" _Louis?_ " Jessica interrupted, eyebrows arching even higher.

Mike sat back with a frown that was partly theatrics. He had a good theory on what was happening now and knowing his secret hadn't been exposed made him a lot more comfortable. "Well, he's the only one who's ever made me _uncomfortable_..."

 _Aside from those immature, over-educated assholes you hire,_ he thought viciously. _They can't get_ me _so they go after Harvey with this bullshit? Fuck that. It's on._

Jessica's expression smoothed over into visible relief for an instant and she looked at Harvey. Mike glanced over himself and Harvey was looking at Jessica sardonically, head tilted and one eyebrow cocked in question.

"I can go," he offered, watching Harvey's expression soften a little and looked back to Jessica, who was watching him curiously.

"...yes," she murmured, eyes returning to Harvey. Her face was softer now, the emotion was a little easier to read. "Yes, of course. Thank you, Mike. I appreciate your...discretion."

"Of course." Mike left them to their tense apologies and walked out of her office. Kara looked up when he slipped out.

"Everything's fine," he told her. She looked behind him and Mike shrugged. "It will be, anyway. Nothing...it was nothing."

She nodded once, shallowly, but he could see her shoulders relaxing as he crossed in front of her. Harvey was well liked, which may have been part of the reason she'd been worried, but more likely it was the well known fact that Jessica was fond of Harvey and would hate to hear anything like this about him.

 _This was a shitty prank,_ Mike thought, jaw clenching before he could force it to relax. _Deep breaths, Mikey. Come on. You can't get even if you're too distracted being pissed._

He was a few steps away from his cubicle when that determination fell apart. "Ross?"

 _Motherfucker._ Mike turned and looked at Devon blankly, quickly taking in everything about his stance. _Twitchy...nervous. Surprised. Relieved. Angry. That little bastard was definitely in on it._ "What's up, Devon?"

Devon's brow furrowed at Mike's tone and he looked around before looking at Mike again. "Nothing man, just...we saw Kara come for you and we figured you'd be gone for a while."

"Did you?" Mike asked, moving into his area and propping his hip up on his desk, keeping Devon's worried, pale face in view the whole time. He lowered his voice just a little. It was enough to pull Devon into his space without realizing it on his part, perhaps. It may not have been much of a victory in the long run, but it made Mike feel a little better to have this confrontation on his turf.

"Yeah, man, we figured you'd be gone for hours."

 _Gregory._ Mike looked over at him, immediately deciding he'd been in on it.

A third voice interrupted his thoughts. "So...everything's OK?"

 _Andrea?_ Mike frowned faintly. Andrea Sandusky was peripherally a friend of Gregory, but she had never said more than two words to him. "Why wouldn't it be?" he asked, curious as to what she'd give away.

She looked at him sheepishly and when his expression didn't soften, she looked down, cheeks flushing.

"No reason," Devon said, stepping closer to the edge of Mike's half wall to put a hand on Andrea's shoulder--probably to keep her from saying anything incriminating.

Mike looked at him to find him frowning deeply at Gregory, eyebrows arched sharply. His anger coalesced and he stood abruptly. He stayed silent just long enough to ratchet up the tension and then broke it before they could, keeping the ball in his court. "You don't mean...?" he waved in the direction he'd come from.

"Uh...yeah, man. It's not like Kara comes down to the pit often," Gregory said, eyes shifting nervously.

Mike smiled slowly. "Nah, we're cool. I just had to set a few things straight."

Andrea's shoulders started relaxing and she shrugged Devon's hand off of her shoulder and looked directly at Mike. "I'm glad Harvey isn't in any trouble."

Mike looked at her with a small quirk of his mouth as she looked at Devon defiantly when he glared at her. _Thanks for handing that to me, Andrea. Something they bullied you into? Did they think Jessica would believe it more if it came from a woman, too?_

"Yeah, whatever. That's great, man," Gregory said. "Look, Devon, don't you have--"

Mike interrupted smoothly. "I'd love to tell the person responsible for the rumors not to go about it this way again."

The three conspirators looked at each other automatically and then back at Mike. Gregory was the first one to recover from the surprise of the direct statement. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ross."

Mike smiled slowly. "Jessica knows Harvey well enough to know he'd never have to _coerce_ someone into bed," he said quietly, looking from Devon to Gregory and smirking insultingly. "Harvey's a _professional_ , not some middle school bully who doesn't know how to talk to the girl he likes."

He was pleased to see Devon's cheeks reddening with anger.

"Big talk from a puppy," Gregory muttered. "Like you wouldn't lick his boots if he told you too."

Mike smirked. "I never said I wouldn't. I just said it wouldn't be coercion."

The three lawyers stared at him in stunned silence and Mike shrugged. "You know what else?" he asked, leaning in toward Devon conspiratorially. "The best sex in the world wouldn't make Harvey likelier to work with someone unqualified for the position. He wants the best. He gets it."

Mike took a minute to savor their expressions, locking them all in his mind easily, and then drew back out of Devon's personal space and clapped his shoulder. "Guess you'll have to find a different way to get his attention, man."

Harvey's voice was not unlike a heavy footstep on Mike's grave. " _Definitely._ "

Thoughts stuttering briefly as his brain quickly reprocessed the last five minutes of conversation, Mike quickly decided the only way he was going to get out of this ego-intact was to bull his way through the embarrassment already trying to bring a hot flush up the back of his neck.

"Harvey!" He forced himself to smile when he turned and met Harvey's eyes. "I was just going to find you. I wanted to make sure you got the email confirmation on the Donaldson paperwork."

Harvey's amusement ratcheted up a notch, but he let Mike read it in his eyes and the tilt of his head. There was no way Harvey hadn't figured these three for the culprits behind his visit to Jessica's office, and this subtle mercy saved Mike a little face and kept the others on their toes.

Harvey was definitely a _death by a thousand small cuts_ kind of guy when it came to his ideas on revenge. The longer he could draw it out, the more amusing it would be for him. This was really just a taste of the future torment that would rain down on the three perpetrators.

"I got it, yeah," Harvey said, clapping his shoulder a little too hard. "Good work, rookie." He glanced at the others briefly and the amused crinkles around his eyes smoothed over. "Do we have such a dearth of clients that you three can be standing around?" he asked mildly. "I'll have to ask Jessica. If our client base is shrinking, we might have to start looking at layoffs."

Andrea broke first. "We were just making sure Mike was OK." She looked at Mike pleadingly, tilting her head down and playing up her feminine appeal.

Mike met her eyes without doing anything to rub her face in her poor judgment, but that was his only concession. She'd been part of a juvenile conspiracy that could've gotten Harvey into disproportionate trouble if Mike wasn't so quick on the uptake and if Jessica didn't know him so well. Andrea could deal with her guilt and fear.

She swallowed, smile freezing. "Uh. Glad you're good, Mike," she mumbled, quickly walking in the direction of the restrooms.

Gregory forced a smile himself and retreated without a word and without looking back, leaving Devon trapped in Mike's cubicle with Harvey taking up most of the opening in the half-wall. Mike watched him intently, savoring every minute shift of discomfort in his expression as he squeezed sideways between Harvey and the wall, careful not to touch him at all as he tried to get out unobtrusively.

Mike made sure he had the image of his stiff shoulders and jerky almost-run well preserved in his mind, then glanced around the room curiously. A few of the other associates were looking, but most of them had kept their heads down sensibly. The ones who hadn't quickly lowered their eyes to their work and Mike returned his eyes to his boss.

Harvey was smirking, very faintly, eyebrows arched faintly, and his entire expression somehow saying _that was beneath me, but I knew it would amuse you._

Mike had to drop into his seat and cover his mouth quickly to cover his automatic smile at the gesture.

Harvey shifted back a little now that he didn't have to loom in the exact middle of Mike's small entrance, shifting to lean against the short wall. "Good job. On the paperwork, I mean."

Mike looked up at him, smile fading but his mood definitely lifted. "Thanks."

Harvey tilted his head and nodded toward Mike's monitor. "That the O'Malley billing?" Mike nodded and Harvey continued almost without pause. "Finish up and get to my office by six."

Mike nodded again, but Harvey had already turned and was walking off with his usual casual swagger.

Mike watched him go, a little nervous and a little hopeful. _He...probably won't call me out on the boots thing,_ he told himself. _It isn't like the attraction is news to him, anyway, and we can play that off as a joke if anyone asks._

It was strange that he wasn't even sure how he wanted to feel about it

No matter what the topic actually was, Mike would have an easier time of it if he met Harvey's timeline, so he shoved away his distractions and returned to combing his memory of the last three days for everything he could justify as a work expense from the O'Malley case.

5:56pm found him trotting toward Donna's desk triumphantly.

She took one look at him and covered her mouth. When he drew closer, he could see her shoulders shake with fine tremors and he was close enough now to see enough of her face through her hair to see she was hiding a laughing fit. "What?"

"It really does fit," was all she said.

"...I'm missing something," Mike said slowly.

Donna smirked. "Well, _yeah._ Go on in, he's waiting."

Mike frowned faintly at her and then decided discretion was the better part of valor. "Right. Uh, thanks?"

Harvey was definitely setting him up. Mike had the print out of the forms all associates were required to fill out to justify their billables and Harvey took them with an absent look, and then pointed to the couch without looking away from his monitor.

It just looked like one of the inter-office emails, one Mike had already read, so he wandered over to the window and intentionally ignored the couch. They were too high to be able to see the pedestrians really well without help, so he focused on the other skyscrapers, turning the slant of the sun off of the tinted windows into geometric shapes and abstract art.

After a while, he heard Harvey roll his chair back from his desk and glanced over to watch him rise. Harvey looked back toward Donna's desk through the glass as he crossed the room. Mike had subconsciously chosen the place furthest from Donna's intercom, and apparently Harvey didn't mind if he was coming to Mike rather than the other way around.

Harvey moved into his space casually. Mike didn't even realize it at first, too busy reacting to the strangeness to realize the practical weirdness of Harvey's shoulder touching his. They didn't touch often, but now they stood like that, side by side, ostensibly appreciating the view for about ten seconds. "I could pretend to ease us into the conversation but that would bore me, and I want to get out of here while there's still a little light. Tell me why I had to go have that lovely chat with Jessica."

Mike sighed and looked at Harvey hopefully. "Because the firm tends to hire immature assholes who aren't used to not getting their way?"

Harvey looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and then held up his hand parallel to the floor and tilted it from side to side. "Ehhh. You aren't lying but there's definitely more there. Spill."

Mike stretched his jaw once and leaned against the window. "I'm not sure what else to tell you. Traditional hazing doesn't really affect me, and the stuff they tried to pull was pretty rank, anyway. Stuff Trevor and I were pulling on each other in high school. I...guess they decided to kick it up and see if they could get a better reaction. You just...got dragged into it. I'm sorry, man."

"I'm getting used to it," Harvey said, waving a hand. Then he frowned vaguely, eyes looked towards a distant skyscraper. "Hazing..." he muttered in disgust.

Mike winced. "Seriously, Harvey, I _am_ sorry, but I swear I didn't do anything to encourage them. I didn't even file a complaint."

"Why not?" Harvey asked with a faint frown.

Mike shrugged. "I mean, I _thought_ about it..." he rolled his eyes and turned to lean back against the glass, letting his head thump back into it. "I just. I'm honestly _not_ trying to make your life harder. I want to be a good lawyer. I figured...getting back at them would just be a waste of time I can't afford." Harvey looked at him with a curious tilt of his head and Mike forced a smile. "One-hundred hours a week, right?"

Harvey's eyes narrowed faintly and Mike didn't let himself look away. Finally, Harvey smiled. Mike was momentarily dazzled and had the unfortunate feeling that was written all over his face.

"I'm already on your side," Harvey said after a minute, one corner of his mouth still quirked up.

Mike blinked. "Huh?"

"You don't have to kiss up," Harvey explained. He waited a beat for the drama and deliberately added, "or lick my boots."

Mike snorted. " _He_ brought that up, not me," he said immediately, neatly sidestepping the existence of the folder of questionable porn on his external hard drive at home and hoping Harvey's strange mental powers hadn't picked up on enough to make an accurate guess.

Harvey looked at him with an expression that was only passingly familiar. It wasn't disappointment, anger or irritation. It wasn't really pride, either. He'd know any of those emotions. He recognized this expression, but it wasn't something that sprung to mind. It felt...out of context, even as it hit him below the belt.

 _...ah._ Then it hit him. Harvey had worn this expression when Mike had called him out on being a controlling jackass in the limo after the dinner party. That kind of intensity was characteristic of Harvey, but Mike wasn't used to that particular flavor of it.

He'd only gotten flashes of the interest Harvey had freely shown that night over the last three weeks. Flashes that Harvey had immediately shut down, clearly not ready yet to address the tension between them. Or maybe he just didn't think _Mike_ was ready for him to bring it up.

He wasn't shutting it down now, though. Mike licked his lips and Harvey deliberately watched the path of his tongue, knowing Mike was looking at him, that he could read the screamingly obvious angle of his gaze.

His tongue returned safely behind his teeth and Harvey met his eyes squarely. Harvey's eyes were a soft, deep brown in his face; his mouth and jaw were both relaxed. His shoulders and arms were loose as well, but not fully relaxed.

Mike read the challenge as something along the lines of _ball's in your court, kid,_ and swallowed.

Mike quickly processed the body language. _He's making himself available._ "Harvey--" he started, then coughed, voice hoarse and catching in his suddenly tight throat.

Harvey smiled slowly. "I think it's time I introduce you to another tradition, rookie."

Mike cleared his throat one more time, just to make sure, before asking, "what's that?"

"Celebratory drinks. Come on."

He moved back to his desk decisively while Mike blinked away his surprise at the abrupt statement. Harvey impatiently powered his computer down the wrong way, holding the power button on the tower and then thumbed the monitor off and then unlocked his top drawer and removed his wallet and keys.

Mike followed Harvey out of the office almost confidently. His stomach fluttered with nerves, but it didn't change the fact that he knew Harvey was attracted to him. He was obviously waiting for Mike to be ready, and Mike...if he wasn't there, he was close enough to broach the subject.

Harvey glanced over at him curiously as he led the way out of his office. "We're done for the day, Donna," he said as they passed her desk. "Have a good evening."

Donna looked at Harvey archly, then transferred the glance to Mike. He smiled tentatively. He was never sure if she'd decide to ride his ass on any given day and he didn't want to make that _worse_ , somehow. Her eyes narrowed, but thankfully she fixed the expression on Harvey's back as he continued. Mike hurried to catch up to him.

Mike watched Harvey as subtly as he could in the taxi, but he couldn't avoid sneaking looks. The situation, the _potential_ , had his pulse racing. Harvey played it cool, of course, or maybe he really did have ice water for blood. Either way, his normal demeanor had returned, arrogant and a little bland, with all of the interesting parts dulled away by practicality and potential witnesses.

He was still pretty to look at, at least.

The bar Harvey led him into was dim and quiet. It was also less of a bar and more of a tavern. Booths were alcoves cut into the wall with only a few larger tables in an open area. The walls were a creamy shade of off-white and became wood paneling a little bit over the halfway mark up from the floor. The same glossy wood lined the floor, and a hallway in the back right corner led deeper into the building, but Mike couldn't see past a turn. The layout seemed to encourage intimate meetings and the booths seemed designed to redirect sound back into their space rather than out, lending to the muffled atmosphere.

A dark-haired hostess approached with muted curiosity. "Mr. Specter, it's been a while. Will you be needing a table?"

Mike glanced at Harvey, but he was already shaking his head and gesturing toward the corner. "A booth."

She glanced at Mike but retained control of her tongue. "Of course. Will you be needing menus?"

Harvey glanced at Mike who shrugged. He shook his head. "We'll have the Baccalà with rice and a bottle of the _Brandal Albarino_ , if you still have it."

She nodded and set the two menus she'd brought with her down on her podium. "All right, then. Please..."

Mike followed a half step behind Harvey who paced the girl to the corner booth. Harvey slid into the closest side of the booth, so Mike crossed in front of their hostess and ducked into the other, scooting all the way down until he was nearly in the corner.

"I'll give your server your order and she'll bring your drinks while your food is prepared. Would you also like some water?"

"Yes, please," Mike said quickly, in case Harvey attempted to turn it down. He wasn't sure about the wine and water would be a helpful backup.

She nodded, glancing between them briefly before she seemed to force herself to turn away.

Mike looked after her with a slight confused frown. "Do you come here often?"

Harvey stretched out, the length of his arm to his elbow along the back of the booth and the rest hanging loosely forward, almost in Mike's space. "Often enough. It's an option for second dates, usually."

Mike blinked. "Oh." _Does that mean we're on a date?_ Harvey smirked, clearly reading Mike's confusion and just as obviously deciding not to clarify. "God, you and your _mind games_ ," Mike moaned, moving his arms to the table and bracing his head in his hands.

Harvey's voice carried his smirk even while Mike blocked his eyes. "Don't tell me you don't like it. Smart as you are, you're fascinated when someone runs rings around you. I may not have your _potential_ , but what I do have is the ability to read people, a strict work ethic, and experience."

Mike gave him a distinctly unimpressed look and Harvey nodded. "Why bother playing modest? I'm better than good. I'm fantastic. But we're talking about you. Tell me the last time you really looked up to anyone. Not counting me, obviously."

"I don't--"

"Here are your drinks!"

Mike jumped, startled by the waitress' sudden appearance. Harvey, of course, was both amused and unsurprised. Mike quickly eyeballed the rough trajectory of her approach and Harvey's angle. _He saw her coming. Jerk._

At least the waitress herself seemed to have missed his start. She was setting two glasses of water onto the table from her tray. Movement behind her drew Mike's attention. He watched the porter approach with a bottle of white wine and two glasses.

"Sorry for the wait, gentlemen," he said deferentially.

Harvey shrugged faintly. "Don't worry about it, Henry. We're here for the conversation."

"Of course, Mr. Specter," the porter--Henry--nodded deeply, or maybe gave a shallow bow. Either way, he left the open wine bottle on the table and backed off.

Their server stepped forward with a small, professional smile. "I'm Sandra. Is there anything else you might need?"

Harvey shook his head. "No thanks," he said, letting his arm fall from the back of the booth and leaning forward. The movement pulled the fabric of his jacket taut over his shoulders, further emphasizing their breadth.

Mike swallowed and deliberately looked the other way, ending up meeting the server's slightly startled questioning gaze. Mike blinked before his mind kicked in. _Anything else,_ he remembered, forced a smile and shook his head.

She left with poorly hidden curiosity on her face and Mike chanced a look back toward Harvey, only to find him staring at him dubiously. "How are you so bad at that? You had a straight face the entire time you blackmailed me."

Mike dropped his face directly to the table, putting his arm out at the last minute to soften the landing. "Shut _up_."

"Whatever. We'll come back to that later. I asked you a question."

Mike lifted his head with a small frown.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Come on, kid. Last time you looked up to someone."

Mike opened his mouth to say that he currently looked up to his grandmother, and Harvey held a hand up.

" _Intellectually._ "

The tone was definitely stern. Mike reluctantly sat back and thought, having to shake off the flash of memory that Harvey's forcefulness brought to mind, a large hand briefly spanning his ribs, easily pushing him back, _then tell me what the hell's going on!_

He really did owe Harvey a ridiculous amount of leeway, considering. _Fine._ "Tenth grade. My chemistry teacher could've been a world-class scientist. He was...crazy smart."

"Mm."

Mike looked up from his hands and met Harvey's stare. Then Harvey nodded deliberately, like he was saying _see? Not normal._ Mike snorted and leaned back into the padded black leather covering the wooden backrest. And really, he couldn't argue with Harvey. If he'd had an intellectual equal, let alone somebody like Harvey, who regularly ran rings around him, he might not have dicked around so much. "You know, it's kind of weird that we're talking about this."

"Is it?" Harvey asked innocently.

Mike swallowed and dropped his hands entirely, palms laying flat on the polished table. "I mean. If this is a date."

 _There._ It was out. Now the ball was back in Harvey's court and Mike could take his cues, just the way he liked it.

"It _would_ be weird to talk about potential mentors on a first date, wouldn't it?" Harvey asked. He move otherwise, but the weight of his attention seemed to double.

Mike forced himself to keep meeting his eyes. Harvey smiled.

It knocked Mike on his ass. _He has wrinkles,_ he thought dumbly. Very faint ones, only visible when Harvey smiled wide like that, and the lines around his mouth deepened, adding more depth to his face. _God, he's beautiful._

"I suppose a change of topic is in order, then."

Mike found himself smiling even through the shock of Harvey's imperfect beauty. "I hear you like baseball."

Harvey's smile sharpened a tad, grew a little more heated. Intent.

 _This is his date-face,_ Mike realized, leaning back into his seat slowly, head tilting curiously as Harvey very casually began talking about the Yankees' current line-up. _He may kill me, but I'll go out happy._

Dinner was good. The mint ice-cream for dessert was a solid ending and served the secondary purpose of helping clear out the remaining flavors from the wine and fish.

Mike really appreciated the mint an hour later, inside Harvey's apartment, as he sucked on Harvey's tongue. Harvey made a low, gratifyingly angry sound when Mike buried his fingers in his hair, thoroughly ruining his sculpted style.

"Deal with it," Mike panted into his cheek, dragging his mouth mover Harvey's face to his ear and biting gently just beneath it. "Besides, I think it's hot."

Harvey snorted. "I push every one of your needy, kinky genius, daddy-issues buttons. You'd blow me right now, fully dressed, and get off in your fruit of the looms."

"I'm not needy," Mike said, then bit him again, and harder in retaliation and Harvey hissed and pulled back. Mike felt a brief stab of worry before he was being spun and shoved further into Harvey's apartment.

"I think we need to get something straight before this goes any further," Harvey said, following behind Mike's backwards stumble and hemming him in, forcing him toward the couch.

"I can't believe you handed me a line like that," Mike said breathlessly. Harvey stalking toward him was seriously getting his pulse racing.

Harvey rolled his eyes and reached out, grabbing Mike's tie even as he continued walking toward him, forcing Mike to walk backwards and not letting him turn around. "This doesn't happen at work."

"We can roleplay here, your desk totally works for that," Mike said helpfully. Harvey paused and Mike grinned and didn't stop even when he backed into the arm of the couch.

"Only if we're roleplaying Stern Headmaster and Naughty School Boy," Harvey said, wrapping Mike's thin tie further around his hand, drawing him incrementally closer with every turn. "It'll be a good way to satisfy my increasing urge to beat you."

Mike leaned forward the last inch between them. It put his mouth right in front of Harvey's. Harvey exhaled as he moved and Mike could feel it brush over his lips and shivered, fighting down the need to just climb Harvey like a jungle gym. "I'm glad you're admitting you want my body," he said softly, watching Harvey's eyes dilate. His knuckles were resting gently against Mike's chest, the only thing separating their skin from connecting two thing layers of cotton blend. "I couldn't sleep with someone in denial."

Harvey's eyes narrowed and Mike had just long enough to register that and think _oh shit_ before Harvey shoved him and twisted his hand, letting Mike's fall pull his tie from Harvey's now lax grip.

Mike flailed during the moment he transitioned from standing to...flopping, really, but he got himself into a slightly better position quickly enough. Harvey was watching him impatiently and Mike arched his eyebrows in question.

"I don't generally screw around where I live," Harvey said, voice low. "I need to know you can deal with this and still be professional."

"Yes, daddy," Mike said solemnly. "See, that's funny because you said I have daddy issues."

Harvey looked at him blankly for another moment before his mouth quirked up. Mike grinned, leaning back into the couch comfortably. Harvey rolled his eyes, a small huff of laughter escaping him even as he shrugged out of his jacket and laid it over the backrest of a black leather recliner to their left. "You know, when I said you were a reflection of me, I didn't intend to actually fuck myself."

Mike arched an eyebrow pointedly and Harvey grinned. "Not that I'm _adverse_ , of course. I am a damn fine catch."

Mike laughed, shaking his head and watching avidly as Harvey peeled off his top layer. When he threw the jacket to his chair, Mike leaned forward unabashedly. "Can I unbutton your cuffs?"

Harvey's hands hesitated mid-air, halfway between his toss and his vest and his gaze once more grew curious and heavy, expectant. _Nothing wrong wanting to get your lover undressed,_ Mike thought, refusing to look away at the almost challenging stare.

Finally, Harvey nodded, grin sharpening into a smirk as he held one arm out. "By all means."

He was way too amused for something this simple, maybe, but Mike couldn't focus on that. _I'm going to see his_ wrists, he thought greedily. He didn't acknowledge how ridiculous that was when he'd had lovers in the past who would've already been naked and stretched out with him.

 _Harvey_ was usually wrapped up like a damn Victorian gentleman concerned for his virtue, in his full three piece suits with the traditional vests and those broad ties that didn't look ostentatious on him, all his buttons neatly done up.

Mike made quick work of the cuff, removing the link and setting it carefully on the end table. He forced his fingers steady as he unfastened and then folded the fabric of Harvey's stupidly expensive shirt up, exposing his wrist bone and an inch or two of forearm. It should've been boring, or at least _normal_ , since Mike saw people's wrists all the damn time. It wasn't either boring or normal, however, it was Harvey, _Harvey's wrist_ and his whole hand somehow more vulnerable at the same time, and Mike wanted--

He _wanted_ , and there was no reason not to go for it, now. He glanced up from the newly exposed skin to Harvey's face even as he carefully, lightly, touched two fingers to Harvey's palm in a silent request to raise it a little higher and also step closer to him. Harvey did so, expression intrigued.

Mike committed his dark eyes, cocked head and mussed hair to memory, and then his attention refocused on Harvey's hand. He'd seen Harvey type up an email and straighten his sleeves, button and unbutton his jacket. He'd watched him stroke the stem of a wine glass and cradle crystal. Hell, he'd seen Harvey subtly caress the jury box once or twice during opening or closing arguments. His hands were nearly as interesting as his wrists.

Mike leaned forward and chastely kissed Harvey's fingertips, eyes finally slipping closed to fully immerse himself in the experience. He held his lips just touching Harvey's fingertips for a moment, and then opened his mouth and placed three less chaste, open mouthed sucking kisses to the pads of his fingers.

Even focused like he was, eyes closed and devoted to the soft give and salty tang of Harvey's skin, he heard Harvey's breath speeding up and smiled faintly. He knew right there he could ratchet up the tension between them, a few challenging looks and suggestive motions involving Harvey's fingers and his mouth, but he discarded the thought as soon as he had it.

He'd been waiting for this, and if he made it a game, Harvey's ridiculous competitive streak would force him to win, which wouldn't be a bad thing maybe...but Mike wanted this to last a bit longer than that. He wanted to take his time and experience this, and maybe he wanted to give something back to Harvey.

He trailed more small sucking kisses down to Harvey's palm and spent a moment there, unable to resist licking over it, tracing the tip of his tongue over Harvey's deep head line, then followed his life line down to the inside of his wrist and placed a soft kiss to the skin there, the skin he was seeing for the first time in the three months he'd been working for Harvey. He continued kissing him, getting more insistent until he finally set his teeth delicately there and nipped--

Harvey's other hand tangled into his hair and jerked backward and Mike was too lost in the moment to be anything but turned on, too gone in his devotion to hide it.

"God," Harvey said, voice rough. "You have _no idea_."

Mike licked his lips, eyes darting back to Harvey's wrist. His fingers flexed but he'd dropped his hand to his lap when Harvey had pulled him off and Mike wouldn't make a move Harvey didn't want him to.

" _Shit,_ " Harvey said, and then descended onto Mike, one knee sliding onto the couch and forcing Mike's thighs wide to give him room to brace himself. He used the hand he'd buried into Mike's hair to turn Mike's head to the angle he wanted and kissed him like he knew there was nothing he couldn't ask for.

 _Yeah, yes, give it to me,_ yes, was all Mike could think, nonsensically, over and over, unable to do do anything but reach around Harvey and pull his shirt up, get his hands onto Harvey's skin and hold him there and feel the muscles moving under his skin. Harvey's cologne, the faint scent of leather from his car and citrus from his hair all combining with the crushed leather around him to send his brain on a permanent vacation.

Harvey's kiss got more insistent, the hand Mike had been lavishing kisses over rising to span his jaw and pulling his mouth open wider, and Mike went with it--

and then Harvey _pulled back_ , it was awful and Mike could finally hear the pathetic sounds he'd been making this whole time but he _didn't care._

" _God,_ " Harvey said, voice wrecked and hungry. Mike opened his eyes and Harvey's jaw clenched in an expression that was intense enough to be a glare. "You can't look at me like that," he said, hand moving down to Mike's throat.

Mike shivered, feeling his light grip as he breaths.

Harvey stared down at him, eyes dark and Mike panted under his touch. His hands flexed but he didn't do anything else, he couldn't, he didn't know what Harvey _wanted_. Harvey's hands flexed then, the sharp pain from the one in Mike's hair a counterpoint to the dangerous potential of the one around his throat, and Mike's head eyes sank shut, mouth still open for his quick, shallow breaths.

"You have no idea," Harvey said, forcing his knee higher, forcing Mike's thighs further apart, and Mike whimpered silently, eyes cracking open.

Harvey heard it, or felt it somehow, and he pressed further, until his knee was pressed between Mike's legs firmly and Mike didn't have time to control the sound as he moaned and his hips automatically flexed up, rubbing his erection against Harvey's knee through both of their pants. He couldn't focus on Harvey anymore, then, and not because he didn't want to, but his scent around him, his hand on his throat and in his hair and his knee all conspired to turn Mike into a mindless mess of need, as he rolled his hips again and again, humping Harvey's leg without shame.

"You have no self control, do you?" Harvey asked after a while, and Mike finally managed something resembling thought as he looked up again and shook his head faintly in response, looking at Harvey almost apologetically.

Harvey tightened his hand on Mike's throat and Mike moaned, but his hips stuttered to a stop. "Put your hands on the back of the couch."

Mike reluctantly pulled his hands from under Harvey's shirt and stretched them out on either side of him, gripping the back of the couch as ordered.

"Good boy," Harvey murmured roughly, licking his lips. "Now. I'm going to let go and finish undressing, since that appears to be another thing you don't get, and you're going to sit here, just like this. _Don't move._ "

Mike nodded quickly, eyes wide and focused on Harvey.

Harvey stared down at him for another minute and then broke away, jaw tense even as his fingers gently stroked Mike's neck where he'd gripped it as he withdrew.

Mike shivered and bit his lip and didn't move.

Harvey's expression was hungry as he undressed, his movements deliberately careful and controlled. First the other cuff link joined its partner on the table, then his vest joined his jacket. He finished the job Mike had started earlier, pulling his shirt tails from his pants and unbuttoning it top to bottom.

Mike used the time to calm down. Harvey obviously approved as his movements began to quicken. When he shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it to the chair with the jacket and the vest, Mike's mouth went dry. "I want to lick your abs."

Harvey snorted. "Your ears don't work now? I told you not to move."

Mike looked up from his taut stomach and smiled faintly. "You didn't say I couldn't talk," he pointed out, hands flexing on the back of the couch.

Harvey smiled slowly. "No, I didn't," he said thoughtfully, eyes moving slowly down from Mike's face to first one hand, firmly gripping the couch. "You're...usually good at doing exactly what I tell you to."

Mike swallowed. "Harvey..."

Harvey held the look for another moment and then shook his head. "Later, kid," he said, holding up a hand. Then he tilted his hand and glanced at one of Mike's wrist. "How about you catch up."

Mike took a breath and eased his hands from the leather. "Yeah." His hands were nowhere near as steady as Harvey's had been but he got his shirt off without tearing it and left it crumpled behind him as he unbuckled his belt and unfastened his fly. He made the mistake of looking up then, and Harvey was standing in front of him in light gray briefs. Mike automatically reached out, wanting them gone, and Harvey's head tilted, eyes narrowing, and Mike immediately returned to disrobing himself.

He got his fly unfastened and toed out of his shoes and then stomped on the hem of his right pant leg and used that to shimmy up, pulling his pants down to mid thigh. After that, it was easy enough to push them down the rest of the way and kick out of them.

Harvey shook his head and leaned forward, grabbing Mike's wrist and pulling him up. "The only reason I'm allowing that is because it's one of the suits you got from Trevor," he informed Mike, tugging him toward the bedroom. "I hope you ripped it."

"You shouldn't take out misplaced aggression on inanimate objects," Mike said, eyes focused firmly on Harvey's fantastic ass and the dimples in his lower back.

Harvey didn't look back. "Oh, I intend to work out my aggression with its primary cause." His tone shifted slightly. "Thoroughly. I'll understand if you can't speak tomorrow."

Mike swallowed and reversed his grip quickly, twining his fingers with Harvey's. The move was just different enough, intimate enough, perhaps, to make Harvey pause in the doorway to his room. Mike moved up closer to him and kissed the back of his neck. "I appreciate your concern."

Harvey smirked. "We'll see."


End file.
